


Once a life vanishes, another starts anew

by marthakun95



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Legion of Doom Leonard Snart, The Legion of Doom (DCU), season finale au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthakun95/pseuds/marthakun95
Summary: Sequel of "Please Forgive Me".





	1. A Brighter Future part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would've done this right after I watched the episode, but I had to watch the season 5 premiere of 'Prison Break' which also stars Dominic Purcell and Wentworth Miller.

Everything was going to hell, after finally escaping Doomworld, the Legends went back to France 1916 to prevent the Legion of Bastards (as Mick has apparently dubbed them) from obtaining the Spear of Destiny. Unfortunately the mission was not going as it was meant to, Ray was killed by Thawne in the most grotesque way, the container with the blood of Christ was destroyed (again), and they were supposed to avoid being seen by their past selves, but as usual the plan didn't go that well. Their past selves, thinking of them as imposters, attacked them and prevented them from taking the Spear. Now they were all gathered in the Waverider, with the Legends' future versions just finishing the story of their own misfortunes.

"Ok" past Sara said, "so the Legion got the Spear, created an alternate world in which you-we, are unhappy, and you lost Amaya, Ray, and Stein; is that pretty it?"

"Yes" future Sara said with a resigned sigh.

"But that doesn't explain one thing" past Sara continued, "what is he doing here?" She demanded while looking at a unusually quiet Snart who was standing way at the back of the bridge, as if trying to be noticed as less as possible.

"Good point" said past Ray, "the last time I checked he was the enemy".

Snart remained silent with his arms wrapped around himself and looking at anywhere but at the people that were in front of him.

"He came with us" explained future Sara, "the Legion did to him the same thing they did to Rip. He's one of us."

"Hold it blondie" said past Mick, "ya telling me what I think ya telling me?" He asked, with what only someone that truly knew Mick Rory could tell, a hopeful look.

"That is quite correct Mr. Rory" answered future Rip, "Mr. Snart here, is the same man that came with you when I recruited you all in 2016". 

"It can't be" whispered past Mick.

"How?" Past Sara asked Snart, "how did you survive the explosion at the Oculus?"

Snart looked at her, then he opened his mouth as if to answer her, but he decided against it and closed his mouth once again before dropping his gaze to the floor.

"Thawne" future Mick answered for him, "the bastard rescued Len just before he blew himself to pieces".

Past Sara hummed in knowledge before walking towards Len.

"Why won't you look at me?" She asked while cupping his chin gently with her hand, prompting him to look at her.

When his eyes met hers she saw it, the pain, the anger, the hatred, and the regret, all directed towards himself. Without thinking about it, Sara closed the distance between them and joined their lips, at first Len went stock still, but then he kissed her back with the same desperation that was looming over his soul.

After what felt like a second and at the same time an eternity, the need for oxygen became present and they had to split apart. Everything was silent except for their ragged breaths, Len opened his eyes to look at Sara before closing them once again and then pressed their foreheads together. For a while, none of them moved, they just remained on that position before Sara separated her forehead from Leonard's, both of them looked at each other directly in the eyes, before Sara spoke once again.

"Whatever they made you do, it wasn't your fault, and we're going to do anything we can to stop it from happening in the first place" she then looked at her future self and asked "what do you need us to do?

And so, they started planning.


	2. A Brighter Future part 2

Now everything was definitely going to hell. After discussing the plan of taking the Spear away from France and from the Legion, the Waverider was attacked by guess who? The Legion! And when the two sets of Legends tried to escape, the Waverider was caught in a temporal storm. There was only one thing left to do, the future versions of the Legends were going to sacrifice themselves to allow their past versions a safe passage. It was awful, Merlyn had killed future Jax, which broke past Stein's heart, fortunately past Jax managed to snap him out of. The most heartbreaking moment was when past Snart shot future Mick. A devastating scream came out of Leonard's mouth while he ran towards his  fallen partner and friend, in the meantime his past version had been knocked out by a shot of past Mick's heat gun.

Leonard knelt next to Mick and he looked at the piece of ice that went through his partner's back, all the way to his heart. Len looked at Mick, held one of his hands, and said; "Apparently I just can't seem to stop breaking your heart huh?" He said with a weak attempt of humor, Mick only smiled at him and said; "I don't know about you *cough* but this kind of reminds me to that time when old Ben got killed by that Vader dude." Leonard laughed/sobbed; "I knew you liked those movies despite you always calling me a nerd for making you watch them with me." Mick only laughed in response before his eyes went dull and his hand holding Len's went limp. He just couldn't believe it, Mick was gone and it had been him, or at least a version of him, who killed his best friend, oh and the irony didn't escape him, Mick had been killed the same way Snart's father was killed, with ice piercing his heart. 

Len was just kneeling next to his partner's body, with silent tears coming out of his eyes (apparently he had been crying a lot these last couple of days), when past Ray and Mick came to him. Mick patted Len's shoulder and then said "come on, this ain't over yet". The three of them ran towards the rendezvous point, there they met with past and future Sara, past and future Rip, Jax, Stein, Nate and Amaya. Future Nate had already been killed by Dahrk. Suddenly at blinding speed, future Rip was killed by Eobard. The Legends were surrounded by dozens of Reverse Flashes from different times. 

"Use the Spear" whispered Amaya to past Sara. Unfortunately Eobard knew of their intentions; "oh no you won't". It happened so fast, first there was a streak of red lightning coming towards her and a second later Leonard Snart was lying motionless on the floor right in front of her. He had protected her, once again he had sacrificed himself to save them. Well, his sacrifice wouldn't be in vain, Sara started spelling the incantation to activate the power of the Spear, a blinding light appeared and she was no longer in France, she was at Laurel's apartment and Laurel was there, alive, and smiling at her. Both sisters talked and after an emotional goodbye Sara was back in France 1916, with Thawne right in front of her. Using his speed he took the Spear from Sara's hand, but when he tried to use it nothing happened, she had done it, Sara had altered reality by taking away the Spear's power. When Eobard tried to kill her in retaliation he was caught by what he feared the most, the Black Flash had finally caught up to him and he couldn't escape, and just right then and there, Eobard Thawne/Reverse Flash was finally erased from existence.

The Legends were happy, they've finally done it, the Legion had been defeated, Sara looked back and saw her now 'would be' future self holding Len's body, she then smiled at her and said; "you did it" then she started disappearing, her last words being "remember, Legends never die" and she vanished.

* * *

Back at the Waverider, the Legends were outside from the medical bay, waiting, then both Sara and Rip came out; "the procedure was a success, Mr. Snart is back to being himself" Rip said. Sara looked at Mick.

"He's awake and he wants to see you" she said.

Mick went in and saw Len lying on the bed. Len's anxious look soon melted in relief at the sight of his partner; "I...I thought you were dead...I thought that I, that I had killed you. I...I'm a terrible human being...I'm just like him." 

Mick didn't need to be a genius to know who 'him' was. Lewis Snart was the most disgusting son of a bitch that Mick never had the fortune to kill.

Mick walked till he was next to the bed and said, "it wasn't you, not really, 'sides we both know you ain't got the guts to kill me" he grinned. Len scoffed "you jerk". Mick laughed, "well it takes one to know one right?". 

Both men stared at each other and smiled. Mick would never say it out loud but he was happy, he had finally gotten his best friend back.

* * *

After getting Merlyn and Dahrk back to their respective places in the timeline, Rip decided that it was time for him to leave, the team had really come a long way and they no longer needed him, he told Sara as much when she caught him trying to leave without saying goodbye. They bid each other farewell and Rip left. 

"Well, now who would've thought that Rip would be reckless enough to leave us misfits unsupervised?" Sara heard someone ask behind her. She turned around and there he was, Leonard Snart was leaning against the wall, with that smug look of his, and back to wearing his dark blue jacket. He was smirking at her but Sara could clearly see it didn't reach his eyes. True, the pain wasn't as strong as the pain that the other Snart showed in his eyes, but it was still there.

Sara glared playfully at him and said, "I'm offended, are you telling me you doubt me as captain?".

Snart looked her up and down and said "well, you're definitely a lot better looking than the former captain."

That earned him a small laugh from Sara, she then looked at him and asked "do you want to stay here with us? I'll understand if you're not ready, after all that happened to you."

He turned his head at the side, and stared at the wall with a contemplative look, he finally looked back at her; "what would you want me to do Captain?"

She walked towards him, raised her hand and started stroking his cheek gently; "I would like for you to smile again". 

Len gave her a small smile, it still didn't quite reach his eyes, but it was the most sincere smile she had seen him give in a while. 

Then...they finally kissed.

* * *

They were all at the bridge, after everyone welcomed Snart back into the team, they were all ready to make the time jump.

"You pick the destination Mick, you've earned it" said Sara.

"Gideon, set the course for Aruba" he said with a smile.

Suddenly, the Waverider started spinning out of control.

"This is what happens when we leave Mr. Rory in charge of the course!" Said an agitated Stein.

"Whoa! Gideon what's happening?" Asked Sara.

The A.l. responded "apparently the temporal storm you've caused is doing this Captain Lance." 

"You guys! Prepare for a crash landing!" Exclaimed Sara.

After a lot of turning and spinning the Waverider finally crash landed. 

"Gideon" called Sara "where are we?" 

"According to my scans we've landed in Los Angeles 2017"

"It can't be" whispered Ray when he looked outside the window.

"Guys" continued Sara "I think we've broken Time."

Outside the Waverider was a kind of topsy turvy world, there was a clock tower, buildings and there were dinosaurs running around in what was supposed to be Los Angeles.

_Oh shit..._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it for this story, I'm kind of sad that the season has reached its finale. I'll probably should write another sequel; what do you guys think?


End file.
